Crew of the Axe: Fateful Love
by kilnorc
Summary: The Samuel Clan and the Cross Family have been enemies for a long, long time. Witness the event that brought not only an uneasy peace between the two clans of criminals, but would also set the Wheels of Fate in motion for a certain young treasure hunter.
1. Prologue

**Crew of the Axe: Fateful Love  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: This idea was suggested by Dude of Doom, and I must admit it's interesting, so here it is. Don't worry, it's a small multi-chapter fic and a side-project.**

* * *

Samuel D. Jericho sat on his knees in his prison cell, having been captured by Revolutionaries, Black Crow to be exact, chained to the wall next to his wife Melanie. Both he and Melanie were covered in filth and their own blood after their short-lived battle with Black Crow back in the West Blue. He wanted them to come with them, but they denied him and now, here they were. Jericho turned his head to his wife, a worried look in his eyes.

"How are you holding up, Melanie?" he hissed, "Still with me?"

"Yes, I am," she turned to face him, "Was wondering the same about you,"

"Heh," Jericho grinned, despite the circumstances, "Even in bad situations, we have the same thoughts on our minds,"

"Something we've acquired through all our years together," Melanie nodded and turned her head back to look at the hall outside their cell, "Sorta reminds you as our days as pirates, huh?"

"What, the near death part or being locked up in a cell?" Jericho cracked, earning a light giggle, "Yeah, it does. I'm just glad that your family isn't here to see us now,"

"If they were here, they'd help us escape!"

"If they were here, they'd all gang up on me, do God knows what and free you!"

"Why do you _always_ go to the extreme, Jericho?"

"Maybe it's because of the threat your family gave before I married you while they gave me the tattoo on my back," Jericho muttered, "Keep her safe and if you hurt her in anyway, we'll hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are," he said in deep, gruff voice.

Melanie gave him a look, "Who was _that_ supposed to be?"

"I dunno...Duke? Jeremiah? Who the hell knows, it's been too long since we've talked to any of them," he sighed, "You figured the least they could do was visit when Axe was born,"

"Oh yes, highly wanted men and women visiting a Marine occupied island to visit other highly wanted, thought to be dead, criminals and their newborn son," Melanie rolled her eyes, "You are _so_ thick!"

The two former, older pirates became quiet, listening to the dull noise that came through down the hall that lay in front of their cell.

"Melanie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever see this kinda thing coming when we first met? Because I sure as hell didn't,"

"Nope...did see some bad stuff though, I'll admit that,"

"Yeah, and in came in the form of y-,"

"I admit, they're rough and not exactly saints, but they're still my family, so please be _very_ careful what you say next, dear,"

Jericho went silent for a few moments before clearing his throat, "Did not see this coming...,"

* * *

Years and Years Ago...

"I'm here, what's the mission?" a younger Melanie Cross asked her Den Den Mushi, a large, beautiful bow on her back along with a quiver of arrows. She wore a black outfit consisting of knee-high boots (not the heeled kind that could hurt while running, but the flat kind that are okay to run in), a pair of rather short shorts and a matching halter top. She wore a pair of black, bracers on her arms, a light, black traveling cloak (complete with hood), and a matching bandanna tied around her forehead, keeping her bangs out of her brown eyes. The bow she carried was beautiful and well-crafted from a piece of Adam's wood, as were her arrows, which had the addition of special arrowheads that were sharp, jagged and made out of an unknown metal.

**"The mission, dear Melanie, is an informant of ours. We suspect that he is a double agent and is also working for the Samuels. Your mission: silence the informant before he makes contact with the Samuel he's supposed to meet with here today,"**

Melanie frowned, "Isn't there a certain _someone_ else who can appear, kill and disappear with a guarantee of an escape?"

**"Yes, but you haven't had much time out in the field lately, Melanie, I'm giving you this as a favor,"**

"Gee, thanks...,"

**"Call me back when you've completed your mission,"** the Den Den Mushi went quiet.

Melanie sighed and pocketed the snail inside her cloak, "No matter how many times I hear it, I'll never understand why the clans have been fighting each other for so long,"

With that, Melanie hopped off the ledge of the tall building she was currently standing on, the mission on her mind as she landed on another ledge and ran, jumping when she reached the end of that ledge and jumping to another one.

-Meanwhile...-

A younger Samuel D. Jericho stretched his arms as he walked down the streets of the busy city. He and his pirate clan had just reached this island, and while they were busy getting supplies and unwinding, he was off to meet with an informant that usually gave reliable information and details regarding certain events, places, and people...such as the Cross clan.

Jericho yawned, "I'll never understand why the clans fight like they do, but I guess if they haven't stopped by now, they never will stop," he murmured, scratching the stubble on his chin. As he walked through the city, people turned and stared at him. It was either because of his bounty, his look, or even the very large sword that was strapped to his back. The sword was unique, even for a sword in the Grand Line, for it was a sword made of other swords. Confused? Simply put, Jericho's sword is a large sword made up of smaller swords that connect to each other to create the bigger sword. Separated, Jericho could have a fair amount of smaller blades at his disposal.

"Where the hell am I supposed to meet this guy?" Jericho dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

_**Come to fhe marketplace of Quintor City on Carin Island. Have huge information to give, come alone!**_

_Well, I'm on the island, and I'm in the city...so where's the marketplace? _Jericho looked up from the piece of paper and saw that the road ahead of him had changed from a simple traveling lane to a street filled with shop vendors and trade goods. He looked up at a nearby sign.

**Quintor City Marketplace.**

"...well, _that_ was easy," Jericho cleared his throat and crumpled the paper, "Now, to find this guy,"

The sword carrying pirate walked through the marketplace, looking for the informant. He didn't wait for long, because a short time after entering the marketplace, he caught sight of the informant. This man, though he worked with the Crosses, was reliable in the information he gave to the Samuels. Jericho walked over to him and leaned against a nearby wall, "Hello, Vaskos. What do you have for me today?"

The informant, Vaskos, was a nervous, twitchy man by nature, but it never really showed unless he was in the presence of people much stronger than him. He wrung his hands together and looked around, a paranoid look in his eyes.

"You come alone?"

"Of course, I always do," Jericho said assuringly, "My crew's back at the harbor, so I came here. What do you have to give me?"

Vaskos came closer, lowering his voice, "The Crosses...one of them found something! Something big!"

"Like what?"

"They found like a...a...some kind of prediction or something,"

"...what?"

Vaskos took a sharp breath, "One of them found a prediction regarding some things called Points. I don't know all the details, but I know enough to know that it's big and it could be trouble if the Crosses get their hands on it,"

Jericho frowned, "You said you don't know all the details, but you know some. Tell me what you do know, Vaskos,"

The informant shrugged, "I dunno if I should, I'm risking enough as it is, coming here,"

"Nothing will happen to you, Vaskos, I promise you, tell me what you know!" Jericho pleaded, "My family could be in danger here!"

Vaskos looked at him in the eye, "Al-alright, y-y-yeah, sure, I'll tell you. I was looking around the Crosses library and I came across some weird things. I don't know if they know of them, but if they do, I don't think they pay much attention or care much for them,"

"Weird things like what?"

Vaskos shrugged, "The Points prediction, I didn't see much of that, and some kinda object called...Cross,"

"Are you shitting me?"

"I can't say the first name, I can't remember it, but from what I read, it's supposed to be _major_! This...Cross thing...it's something old, but really dangerous! It didn't give specifics on what it looked like or what it does, but I read that it was dangerous enough that some of the original members of the Cross family destroyed it and hid the information on it somewhere in the world,"

"So, it's what, an Ancient Weapon?"

Again, Vaskos shrugged, "No friggin' clue man, I almost got caught in there, so I bolted and pretended to have gotten lost. Not a lot of people that aren't Crosses are suppsoed to be in there,"

"Is there anything else you can tell-?" Jericho was suddenly cut off as Vaskos lurched forward and grabbed his shoulders, "What the hell...?!"

Vaskos' eyes were wide as the informant tried to speak, but all that came out of his moving lips were strained gasps. Pulling himself together, Jericho saw what was wrong with Vaskos. There was a long, slender arrow with black feathers lodged in his back. Judging by the location of the arrow, he was hit in a vital area.

The informant had no chance to survive. He was already dead when Jericho looked back at him. Looking up from the corpse, Jericho tried to locate the shooter.

_**Gotta** be a Cross!_ he looked ahead and soon enough, he caught sight of a hooded figure running along the roofs of the shorter buildings, carrying a bow, _There you are!_

-Melanie-

_Hope I got him before he said anything major, I don't want to be the one responsible for the destruction of the family! Also, I don't think they'd appreciate me failing!_ Melanie thought as she jumped from one building to the next, _Shouldn't matter though, I did my job, now I just got to call for a pick-up!_ she reached into her cloak, pulling out her Den Den Mushi, but before she could activate it, something knocked it out of her hand.

Coming to a complete stop, Melanie saw the Den Den Mushi fall off the building as a silvery blade lodged itself into the building just inches from her position.

_Dammit, I had a feeling there'd be complications!_ Melanie quickly knocked an arrow into her bow and turned around, scanning the area where the blade would have come from, "Where are you, you bastard?" she whispered to herself, "Just lemme know where you are, and I'll show you that you shouldn't mess with a Cross!"

"I'm right here!" a rough voice hissed from behind before a hard boot collided with her back, knocking her into the street below.

Melanie was able to land on her feet, but she had dropped her bow in the fall. Desperate to protect herself, she pulled out a large dagger hidden in her cloak and spun around to face her attacker. _Definitely one of the Samuels_, she thought, _He must be really good to have not only catch up on me, but catch me off guard!_

"You're not very smart, are you?" Jericho asked, inserting the smaller blade from before back into his weapon, restoring it, "Bringing a knife to a swordfight,"

"I think the phrase is _'Never bring a knife to a gunfight'_," Melanie smirked, "How much did that traitor Vaskos tell you?"

"Oh, like I'm going to tell you," Jericho shot back, "Where were you going in such a hurry, Cross?"

_He knows who I am...smart for a Samuel!_ Melanie shook her head as she carefully walked around the circular area provided by the cautious, but curious group of onlookers around them, "No hurry, Samuel,"

"Oh really? You shoot a man from behind and run off like a scared jackrabbit?" Jericho wagged a finger, "Naughty girl,"

"I do what I can. So, are we going to just stand here and talk, or can I kill you already?"

"I'd _love_ to see you try!"

As soon as those words were said, the two enemies attacked each other.

...and thus, from that point on, the Wheels of Fate were in motion.

* * *

**Kilnorc: I hope that was good, folks. Believe it or not, I'm making this up as I go along...and I figured that Cross thing Axe and Kairi are racing to find and the book that Axe got from Wraith should actually be connected to the Cross family. I mean, think about it. Melanie Cross is his mother, the Cross family are interested in him and others, and the two pirates are looking for that special Cross. See, it's fate! But what IS the Cross? That, I'm afraid is classified until further notice. Sorry folks!**


	2. WTF

**WTF  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. Duke Cross belongs to Dude of Doom.**

**Kilnorc: Uhm...honestly? I couldn't really think of a better title than this... -sweatdrops-  
**

* * *

"So, let me see if I'm getting this straight, my dear,"

Melanie rolled her eyes and winced as one of the physicians in her family's staff gently rubbed healing salve on a large cut she had received from Jericho earlier before covering it with a roll of bandages. Duke Cross, meanwhile, was pacing back and forth, holding his chin.

"You killed Vaskos, meaning you did the mission,"

"Yes," Melanie nodded, "I nailed him in the back with one of my arrows,"

"Then, as you were about to make contact with me to get you out, but before you were able to do so, Samuel D. Jericho came from behind and attacked you, forcing you onto the street,"

"Yes...," Melanie winced again as the physician removed a piece of clothing that was stuck to another bloody wound.

"You two fought and while the large crowd of innocent people fled after seeing how dangerous you two were, you got close and closer to killing each other, and yet...you couldn't kill him. Strange that he didn't kill you when you didn't kill him," Duke thought aloud, "Seeing you were late in your report on a very easy assignment, I went myself to see what was the hold-up and I found you in a pool of your own blood," he looked at his relative, "Am I missing anything, Melanie?"

The female Cross was silent.

"Melanie?"

"I did manage to shoot a few arrows into him and stabbed him in the shoulder with my dagger?"

Duke groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I trained you personally, Melanie. You are a wonderful archer, you have incredible sight with a bow and you are deadly in a fight. Yet, you cannot manage to kill a single Samuel? Do I need to remind you why our two families are at war with each other?"

"Remind me?" Melanie looked up at him, "I don't think you ever told me why we are! Not once, in my entire life, do I remember you, or anyone for that matter, telling me why we're at war with the Samuels! Okay, so I didn't kill one guy, what's the big deal? I still hurt him pretty good! He may not be dead, but who knows, maybe he'll be out of battle for the rest of his life! If you have a problem with the way I do my business, why don't you go off and kill that guy yourself?"

Duke was quiet while the physician had stopped in mid-wrapping, shocked at what she had just said to Duke.

"Doctor, you may leave us," Duke murmured, eyes locked on Melanie.

"Uh...y-yessir...,"

With that, the doctor bolted, forgetting her equipment.

* * *

With the Samuel clan, Jericho was undergoing post-battle treatment of his own. He had a few doctors look him over, assessing what was needed to do to help him recover and heal. While they did, a crowd of young Samuel males filled the infirmary, shooting questions one right after the other.

"You fought a Cross?!"

"I heard it was a chick!"

"Was she hot?"

"I bet she was hot!"

"Did you see any other Crosses?"

"Crap, was that old bastard Duke there?!"

"Alright, alright! Get out of here, pups, let the man rest!" a loud, rough voice barked over the noise, "Get to your chores now or I'll personally hang you over the railing by your ankles!"

Jericho grinned as an older looking man with long, silvery hair came up to him, "Don't scare 'em away, Vincent, they're just eager,"

"Yeah, and you're just lucky to be alive," Vincent muttered as he sat down on a nearby stool, "So, did you manage to get anything from the informant before he got shot?"

"Plenty of interesting things, but they don't make much sense," Jericho shrugged just before one of the arrows in him was yanked out, taking a chunk of flesh out with it, making him let out a short scream of surprise and pain, "Son of a _bitch_!!"

"Sorry," one of the doctors apologized as she quickly put a rag to the bleeding wound, "These things are hard to get out,"

"That's because she used weird arrows," Jericho shot back, "Save them, we can look at them later. Better to know our enemy's weapon and have a chance than be ignorant and get massacred,"

Vincent sighed and shook his head, "The only thing I'd like to know right now is why she didn't kill you when she had the chance,"

"I don't know, but I couldn't kill her either," Jericho shook his head slowly, "But man, you should've seen her fight! She was so awesome with a blade and she wasn't bad with her bow either. Then there's her body which is just so f-,"

"Don't say it,"

"What? I was gonna say fantastic?"

"Oh...never mind then," Vincent looked off to the side, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing her again,"

Vincent snapped his head around, eyes wide, "Say what?!"

"Hey, I wanna know why she didn't kill me,"

"You're an idiot,"

"And you look like an old as hell bastard,"

"I look as though I'm in my twenties!"

"You still look old!"

"Runt,"

"Grampa,"

* * *

A week after the encounter, the Samuels were still anchored at Carin Island, having a good old time as Jericho recovered. Strangely enough, the murder and fight that broke out days before didn't bring a single Marine to the island. The pirates didn't care though, they enjoyed being left alone for awhile.

That is...until they came.

"What. The. Hell?!" Vincent stormed to the front of the ship, eyes locked onto Duke and Melanie as a dark hole closed behind them, "You have some nerve coming to us, Cross!"

"Yeah!" another member shouted, grabbing a flail, "Got a lot of balls!"

Duke rolled his eyes as more and more Samuels gathered weapons. He held up a hand and slowly approached Vincent, Melanie sticking close behind him, "Vincent, I'm not here to kill you, believe it or not, I'm here to see Jericho, the young man who fought my dear Melanie here," he swept a hand to the young Cross, "Is he still among the living?"

"Yeah, I am!"

Duke and Melanie looked up to see Jericho coming down on them fast from one of the masts, holding onto a rope as he fell down to the deck. Landing between Vincent and the Crosses, Jericho cracked his neck, "What do you want?"

"Melanie here really wanted to talk to you, so after she begged and pleaded with me, I decided to let her come, but only if I come with her as protection,"

Jericho snorted, "C'mon, Cross, she kicked my ass good, and I'm better than most of these guys here. She could handle handle herself easily. Why did you come here, Duke?"

The older Cross looked straight at him. A normal man, or one of weaker will would've either fainted or messed themselves at his look, but Jericho remained strong and calm.

"I came here to see why you didn't kill one another in your fight," he cast a glance at Vincent, "I'm sure I'm not the only one curious about that?"

Vincent remained silent, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I offer a temporary truce," Duke continued, "I will grant Melanie time to talk to you, Jericho, and while I am here, I will not do a single harmful act against your nakama. However, I need you to agree to this, otherwise I won't be able to trust any of you,"

Jericho snorted, "Like we can trust you?"

Duke smirked, "Bright boy, aren't you?"

"I get by,"

Vincent walked up, hand held out, "You got a deal, Cross. Jericho, take the young lady aside and get your questions out and answered. We'll be sure to entertain our guest here,"

A bit uneasy, Melanie and Jericho walked down the gangplank and onto the dock to have a private talk while Vincent tried to keep the others under control and being stupid, which could easily cost them their lives in a heartbeat. Vincent didn't like the Cross Family just as much as anyone else in their own family, but he kept himself true to the bargain for the safety of the others. After what seemed like hours, nothing big had happened. Duke was picking at a plate of food with a fork, a very questioning look on his face.

"I assume as pirates, you don't have a lot of time to cook more than dog food?" Duke inquired, looking up from his meal, "Or even enough gold to get out and eat at a decent restaurant?"

Vincent opened his mouth to retort when one of the men behind him dropped his own plate and pointed at something off to the side.

"HOLY SHIT! GUYS, LOOKIT THAT!"

"Idiots," both Vincent and Duke muttered, shaking their heads before turning to see what the others were going on about. When they saw Melanie and Jericho in each other's arms, sharing what appeared to be a very passionate kiss, both men shot up from their seats.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Duke ran down the gangplank and ripped Melanie away from Jericho, glaring daggers at the younger man, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, boy?"

Jericho, still a bit dazed from the kiss, just grinned, "Uh...well...uh...,"

Idiot...nothing more than an idiot! Duke gripped Melanie's wrist, "We're going home, Melanie,"

"But-!"

"No buts!" Duke opened a new portal and practically threw her in before shooting a glare at Jericho and Vincent, "Count yourselves lucky I don't kill you both right here and now!"

When the portal closed, Vincent dashed over to Jericho, who was finally coming out of the kiss coma, "Just what on earth do you think you were doing, Jericho?!" he hissed, "Huh?! What's wrong with you?"

Still grinning, Jericho turned to Vincent, "I...I...,"

"Yeah...?"

"I think...I think I'm in love!"

"...WHAT THE F-?!"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Another chapter up! A bit iffy, I realize it, but I think it works out well. Nothing like people freaking out at other people kissing, especially blood enemies such as Crosses and Samuels, mwahaha. Vincent belongs to Gambit508, who I have talked to recently about him and Axe and we've decided to make them relatives. To see more details, read his newest fanfic, you'll find it in his profile. If any of you have a problem with him or his DF...take it up with Gambit, Vincent's not my character, HA! Gambit, wasn't sure when and how long he would be with Jericho and the others in the past, so I winged it...hope nothing's wrong!**


	3. Tying and Tattoos

**Tying and Tattoos  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Remember when Bakura used to be in this? Neither do I...wait, wrong series, sorry! God, I hope LittleKuriboh doesn't sue...  
**

* * *

Months went by since that first kiss of Samuel D. Jericho and Melanie Cross, and during those months, things got a little bit worse between the two warring families of Crosses and Samuels. Battles between them seemed to grow more frequent and each time, both sides suffered heavy casualties and injuries. To make things worse, Melanie and Jericho would sneak away from their family to meet in secret or send secret messages through special Den Den Mushi or seagull carriers. It was during one of those secret rendezvous of theirs that things finally came to a head...

While the two criminals were enjoying their time alone, Vincent and Duke watched from a fair distance. Close enough to see them, but far enough away not to be noticed. Vincent sighed and lowered the spyglass in his hands, "I still cannot believe all this shit...,"

Duke glanced at him, "Me either," he looked back at the couple, "She can do so much better,"

Vincent's eye twitched, but he held his tongue.

The two of them watched and watched the couple for a long time. Neither one of them could believe it: their families have been fighting for as long as anyone can remember, yet there were two people here, members of the opposite clans, in love!

"I can't help but wonder if anyone else in the family's slumming it," Duke thought aloud, rubbing his chin, "I should check into that,"

"Okay, first off, she's not slumming it. If anything, she's doing better than most girls," Vincent shot a glare at him, "Secondly, even if you asked around, you honestly think they'd come out and tell you, Duke? I mean, who in their right mind would come out and tell you they're in love with someone that the family didn't like?" he pointed at the couple, "Lookit that! That girl of yours is making out with one of mine and she looks pretty happy. Now, if she were to tell you that right out loud instead of sneaking around to do this, what would be the first thing on your mind?"

Hunt the bastard down and kill him in cold blood... Duke shrugged, "Alright, so you may have a point there. The question is, what do we do about it?"

"We could tear them apart and keep fighting until the end of time?"

"By the time that happens, the possibility of both clans becoming extinct could actually be a reality," Duke shook his head, "I'm afraid we're going to have to do something drastic,"

Vincent glanced at him, "Such as...?"

* * *

Jericho tried to keep his cool as he was strapped facedown to a metal table. It was a short time ago that, much to his and Melanie's surprise (as well as the other families), Duke suggested that they get married so they wouldn't stop sneaking around. Jericho was thrilled to be able to be with Melanie, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind. To his even greater surprise, Vincent actually supported the idea of him and Melanie getting married. When Jericho asked him why he was going for the idea, Vincent said that he couldn't separate two people deep in love...plus the fact that both he and Duke saw it as a way to cease the feud between them so no more of both clans would be loss to fighting each other while two of their own were moving around in secret.

So, the night before the wedding, Melanie's family decided to give Jericho a "wedding gift". After he was strapped down onto the metal table, Jericho watched as more and more pairs of feet walked into the room. Voices were heard all around him, and he could tell that some of them were younger than the others, hell even younger than him. Then he recognized Duke's feet on the floor in front of him. The Cross planted a hand on the back of Jericho's neck.

"Still with us, lad?"

"Yes, and in case you're wondering, I'm doing just fine and dandy!"

"Bastard's got a mouth on him,"

"Want me to stick an apple in there, it'd be like a pig on a fire-spit?"

WHAP!

"Ow...dude, what the hell?"

"You'll have to forgive your future in-laws, Jericho," Duke knelt down and looked up at the bound Samuel, "Give them time and you'll get used to them,"

"Gee, thanks for the opportunity," Jericho murmured, "What's going on, anyway?"

Duke cleared his throat, "Before you marry Melanie, we are going to give you a warning,"

"If it's chew your food before swallowing, don't look directly into the sun, or never take a piss while a Sea King is nearby, then I already know it,"

"Funny lad," Duke frowned, "I know Melanie very well. I've trained her, and a good number of Crosses in my life, and I know she can fight. However, if something happens to her and you are unable to protect her, or if you do anything to hurt her, we will hunt you down and take turns beating the shit out of you until you are either dead or close to death," he grabbed Jericho's hair and rose to his feet, making the Samuel wince as he forced his head up and back as far as it could go, "Do we have an understanding?"

Jericho shut his eyes, "Crystal...,"

"Crystal...what?"

"Crystal clear...sir?" Jericho felt sick to his stomach saying the last word.

"Good boy, you learn fast," Duke released the young man's head and gave a nod to the others in the room, "Let's proceed,"

A short time later, the sound of Jericho screaming could be heard through walls of the sealed room.

* * *

"God damn, what did they do to you?"

"What's it look like, they fuckin' branded me!"

Melanie stared at Jericho's still bleeding back the night they were married. It was a short and (they wished) sweet ceremony. Both families were gathered in a large room, one family on each side and an uneasy silence filled the room. Getting a chance to finally get away from their family, Melanie and Jericho found themselves in a room alone, Melanie looking at the work her family did to her new husband. Turns out, the "gift" was a very large, black cross tattoo that seemed to cover most of Jericho's entire back. It still bled in some areas, but carefully wrapped bandages helped take care of that.

"Why the hell did they do that?" Jericho hissed as Melanie gingerly touched his back, "It's one hell of a wedding gift, Mel. At least you got off easier than me,"

"Sure, aside from the looks and warnings I got from the others, I got a great gift...,"

"Well if you don't like it-,"

"No, I do, I really mean that it's a great gift!" Melanie pulled a beautiful jeweled necklace from her pocket, "Vincent gave it to me,"

Jericho stared, "Sonofabitch! The old fart in your family gives me a tattoo without painkillers and you get loot!"

"Oh you're tougher than most guys, that shouldn't have hurt that bad,"

"You ever been branded by them?!" Jericho snapped, a vein throbbing in his forehead, "Still don't know why they did it,"

"I have an idea," Melanie leaned over onto her side, looking up at Jericho, "Just about every member of the Cross family has a tattoo of a cross symbol in their flesh,"

"...you're shitting me,"

Melanie shook her head, "I'm telling the truth, I swear,"

"So, do yo have one?"

She nodded, "Yep,"

"Where?"

Melanie flash a flirty grin, "Why don't you try and find out for yourself?"

**(Axe: for the love of God, kilnorc, these are my parents, you're gonna EFF me up even more!)**

Once things calmed down, a truce was declared between the Crosses and the Samuels. As much as others in each family may have hated it, they were one big family of violent people.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Compared to all this, I'm actually glad we chose to live in hiding," Jericho clicked his tongue, "Hell, I think I'd even take up living at your family's place right now,"

"Stop knocking on them, you baka," Melanie tried to whack him, but was unable to reach her husband, "Screwed up, maybe, but they're good,"

"As good as a flesh-eating virus,"

"Look, just trust me, one of these days, they're going to be a big help to us,"

"...you really mean it?"

"Of course! I know my family,"

Jericho was silent for a moment, "Alright, if you say so, then I believe ya. They'll help us someday...,"

"Thank you,"

"...and when that day comes, you can make room back home for the Devil to move in with us because Hell would've frozen over,"

The two former pirates sat there in their cell, awaiting whatever fate was in store for them at the hands of Black Crow and the Revolutionaries. As they waited, their thoughts went to their only son and the reputation he was building for himself in the world.

"How do you think he's doing?"

"I'm sure he's doing fine. By now, he's doing just fine,"

"At least he's doing better than us right now,"

"Oh yeah, he's definitely doing much better than us, I'm sure of it,"

* * *

**Kilnorc: Yeah...-scratches head- It's not much, sorry, but that's actually the best I can come up with. I'm still working out some details on his folks, so please, bear with me.**

**Axe: Oi, kilnorc!**

**Kilnorc: yeah?**

**Axe: -grabs in a headlock- you do ANYTHING like that with my parents in that situation again, I will kick your ass!**

**Kilnorc: Someone, go for his weak spot! You all know where it is!  
**


End file.
